User blog:ClaudiaMoreno/CeliB15's Autobiography~
Hai there. I'm not very interesting, but everyone's doing theese so why not? All credit goes to 2KE for this awesome idea! Pretty long, just a warning. I like to talk a lot. Name: 'Claudia '''Age: '''15 '''Birth Date: '''January 16 - Capricorn '''State: '''TN (Just like Adam) '''Grade: '''10th '''Favorite Color: '''Any shade of blue. I also love Green. '''Favorite Food: '''I love Cuban food, obviously. Also Pizza, Burgers, Shrimp, etc. '''Sports: '''When I still went to school, I was in Track & Field. I was in Gymnastics for over a year. I like to play Basketball, Soccer, Tennis, and Football. (All my cousins near by are boys, so I play with them.) I like swimming, too. '''Extracurricular Activities: '''Writing Club in 5th, Drama Club in 6th, and Art Club in 8th. (Great way to make friends.) '''Favorite School Subject: '''Math and Lunch. '''Least Favorite School Subject: '''I hated Biology last year, ugh. I usually hate History, but Biology took the title last year. '''Grades: '''Usually make A's and B's. Except fucking Biology.. -.- Made a bunch of C's and D's. '''Music: '''I can't really explain what kind I like, it's a very unusual taste of music for a kid my age, I guess. I like very soft music. '''Favorite Song: '''Right now I'm really loving Mad World'' by Gary Jules/Adam Lambert. '''One interesting fact: '''I can crack my back, fingers, toes, neck, shoulder, wrists, my ankles, and something else I forgot the name of. '''Another interesting fact: '''I like adventure. Every year me and my family go to this place where we go hiking. It's a very long trail, but at the very end there's like 3 waterfalls where we go and take a dip. '''Most embarrasing moment: '''I have way too many! This one was in 3rd grade, I think. I was going to my lunch table when I slipped on a banana, and all my food came flying down all over my head and clothes. It was terrible. And yes, you can slip on a banana, it's not only in movies and shows. '''Favorite Tv Show: '''I love Skins, SLiDE, Friends, Jersey Shore, and Degrassi. '''Personality: '''I am very out there, I guess. I'm really loud and I'm not afraid to do anything. Sometimes being really outspoken and evil makes me have lots of haters irl, so that's why I try to tame myself online. I actually want people to like me on here. Uhmm, I'm very fun. I also have a short temper and have no patience at all, so irl don't test me. Other than that, I'm pretty nice and cool overall. '''School Life: '''I wouldn't say I'm popular or a loner, but I'm just kind of out of place? I don't really have a clique to hang with, I just talk to everyone. According to my friends, I hang out with guys way too much. (She even told my mom, and my mom gave me a talk when I got home. -.-) I don't really hang out much with people outside of school, except my best friend. The way I see it is, I see them everyday so why hang out with them on weekends when I could be hanging out with my family I barely talk to? But now that I'm home-schooled, I have nothing to worry about. '''Things I hate: '''When my parents come in the room and decide to start a conversation when I'm watching something interesting. When people interrupt me. When people chew gum obnoxiously. When people at school keep asking me to speak spanish, I'm like bitch I'll speak spanish whenever the hell I want. I have more, but I don't want to bore you. '''What does CeliB15 stand for: 'C'''laudia + 'eli '+ '''B(my last name) + 15 (my age) '''Favorite people on the Wiki: '''I love everyone, but people who I like talking to are: Haley, Icy, Sarah, Lauren, Wendy, Camille, and Dani. <3 '''Wiki people I would like to know more about: '''No one. lmao '''Favorite Youtubers: '''Kingsley, JennaMarbles, JuicyStar07, Meganheartsmakeup, glozell1, luanlegacy, and DiamondsAndHeels14. '''Real Talk: '''What the hell does this mean? lol. Category:Blog posts